


so that you can come back

by Adarian



Series: History of Middle-earth AUs and Explorations [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Platonic Romance, Queer Platonic Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: Rose Gardner, third child of Samwise Gamgee, has always wanted to see the elves in the east before they passed from the world. At the age of thirty-five, she decides that she will become an anthropologist and visit Ithilien to study the new elven settlement led by Legolas Greenleaf. She intends to write a single book but finds there is much more material to document that she could have ever suspected.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: History of Middle-earth AUs and Explorations [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/901572
Kudos: 13





	so that you can come back

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again with another edition of History of Middle-earth AUs! In this companion piece to "so wide a sea", we have a take on Tolkien's other version of his deleted epilogue. In the other version of Sam's happy ending, he has his daughter Rosie-lass wax poetic about the elves and how she wants to see them before they fade away. Just another silly little story that made me feel warm and cozy writing.

One family breakfast, Rose announced to all, "I've become an anthropologist."

She had to say this twice more before she was heard over the racket of her siblings and their children all squeezed together in the dining room of Bag End. Eventually her eldest sister Elanor noticed and quieted everyone down.

Rose said again, proudly, "I've become an anthropologist. I am going to write a book about the elves of Ithilien. I have arranged passage with a caravan in three days time. I will be staying in the home of Legolas himself and studying the history of this new settlement."

"Legolas?" her brother Frodo asked. "Dad's friend?"

"Yes," Rose conceded, "but he is a prince. It is a great honour."

Hamfast asked with a frown. "Why you? Can't the elves write their own books?"

Rose justified, "I suppose, but this book is for hobbits to know about the elves."

Hamfast questioned further, "But would there not be an inherent bias that would tamper with your research in the subject matter?"

Rose looked to Elanor for back up and Elanor smiled. "It sounds like a great adventure, Rosie-lass. How long will you be gone?"

"I am not sure," Rose said. "As long as it takes to write a book, I suppose."

"Then you could be gone a very long time," Ruby worried. "Uncle Bilbo took most of his life writing his. Will you be back by fall? We always pick apples together in the fall."

"Probably not," Rose admitted, "but the fall after for sure."

Her siblings and nieces and nephews had many more questions for her but little were about her work and more were about the logistics of her trip. Would she ride a pony to get to Ithilien? (Yes) Would she be sleeping in a tree house? (No) Would she get to see any real princes or princesses? (Legolas is a real prince) But a real, real prince? (Perhaps Faramir). 

These questions did not end until the moment that Rose was in saddle and ready to meet the merchants waiting at the edge of the Shire. She kissed all twenty of them twice while Elanor made sure everything was packed properly. Then Rose went trotting off, feeling a small pang of doubt. She would be quite alone for some time, really, and without the comforts of home. Still, it was her duty. Anthropologists cannot just stay home with their feet before the fire. It was time to go out into the field.

Over the next month and half, Rose learned much about the Blue Mountains dwarves she travelled with. They were gone to trade with the dwarves of the Glittering Caves, lead by the Lord Gimli, another of her father's old friends. By the end of their long journey, she agreed that she would come and stay there for a time. Surely if one was writing one book, writing a second could not take much longer. 

The Blue Mountains dwarves were much more skeptical of elves then their eastern kin and left her still miles from Legolas' settlement. She rode in on her own, her heart racing with excitement. If she could write while riding, she would have already been deep into her second notebook, the first filled during her journey east. 

At the edge of a forest, she was greeted by a pair of elven twins who had been sent out to wait for her arrival. They brought her into their village. It was indeed full of tree houses built around great tall timbers of dark oak. Rose was led up a great staircase that encompassed the largest tree and brought straight into the dwelling of Legolas himself.

The elf was just as she had always imagined he was, which was unlike most elves. Legolas was tall certainly but he was less willowly and more muscular. If he had been a human, she would have guessed he was a slender blacksmith. Legolas beamed at the sight of her and Rose felt as if she were meeting a dear old friend for the first time. 

Legolas announced to those at his table, "This is Miss Rose Gardner of the Shire, second daughter to the Ringbearer Master Samwise Gamgee. She is to be my cherished and honored guest while she writes a tome about the history of our people. I expect that all will make her feel welcome. Rose, we are just to take a late lunch. Please, come and sit to my right."

She would later learn that this seat was typically reserved for the lord's heir and would remember the scandalized expressions of his dining companions. The more she grew to know Legolas, the less this would surprise her. Her father had not known Legolas as well as he had the others but when he was deep in his cups he would admit to Rose in a quiet, but affectionate way that Legolas could be "a little shit." 

After the meal, Legolas took Rose on a walk and they made pleasantries. Legolas gave his condolences on her mother's passing and she informed him of her father's sailing west.

At this, Legolas' face fell. "Then he has fallen to his sea longing. This was recent?"

"A fortnight before my decision to come here," Rose said. "He said nothing of it except to Elanor, my elder sister. She went as far with him as she could. She said that he was at peace then."  
Legolas admitted, "Then I find I envy him as much as I sorrow for your loss of him. Your father is a great man and he will be comforted to be at his Frodo's side again."

Rose said, "Sam-dad told me that many elves feel the call to go west. You've felt that same call that he did?"

Legolas agreed, "Yes, but I do not intend to follow it. There is too much of this world to be seen and loved and I will not abandon it until I must. But I hope you do not resent your father for going to his reward. He has walked a harder road than most could walk. He deserves his rest."

Rose nodded, even as she felt tears come to her eyes. "I know and I don't blame him. I just miss him a lot."

Legolas put his hand on her shoulder. "You will find some respite here, I hope, as well as accomplishing your studies. Now, come. You have travelled far and I can see that you are weary. Let me show you to your rooms."

Rose's rooms were perhaps smaller than most would expect a prince to give his guests but Rose groaned in delight upon seeing them. She had not slept in a room by herself since she was a babe. She thought the lack of noise would make it difficult to sleep but she was so tired she had drifted off by the time her head reached her pillow. 

The first four months were equally comfortable. The elves took to her quickly, particularly those who had been born after the war and were still only children by elven understanding. They had questions about the Ringbearer and Rose was glad to remember her father's stories well enough. In return she asked questions about their lives, about the construction of the village, and picked up much of the Silvan language. She filled up another two journals and one of her new friends was kind enough to bind her another three for her research.

Legolas was kind to her and dined with her at least one meal a day and even sometimes shared a pint with her if his evening was free. He was his people's leader and he was often called to deal with a dispute of some nature or another. But he was little like them. That was not because of his non-Silvan side, she determined early on, but because of his inherent temperament. He was physically affectionate and he had a biting sense of humour that many elves did not pick up on. She liked him quite a lot and appreciated his guidance for her studies.

Then one day Legolas seemed quite suddenly out of sorts. He was distracted and one might even use the word snappy to describe his interactions with others. He did not ignore her exactly but he was less patient with her questions and not truly listening to her when she spoke. She was a little hurt but she was mostly curious. It was not something that she had done and through gossip, she was shocked how much elves loved to gossip, she had determined there was nothing in the settlement that had irritated him so. It was a mystery and she liked mysteries.

After nearly a week of this behaviour, Legolas announced to her that he was going to the Glittering Caves in the morning and he would like it very much if he came with her. Rose was very excited and packed all her things to take with her. An anthropologist had to be ready for anything at all. Perhaps she would be staying with the dwarves for quite a long time and she would gain enough material to write her second book right away.

There was little that could have prepared her for the Glittering Caves and she spent much of her first hours there attempting to draw everything she saw. Her merchant friends chatted with her but she could barely process it, focusing on her work.

She met Gimli just at dinner and the old dwarf squeezed her tight. He held her hand throughout dinner, asking about her family and laughing as she told him stories of her childhood. He felt like an uncle she had not seen in years and she was so happy to talk with him. After the meal, Gimli showed her the great library and invited her to spend whatever hours she liked there. She knew she should be out in the caves doing research but it was such a comfortable room that she was there into the wee hours, eventually falling asleep with a book on her chest.

Rose stirred at hearing the door open. She meant to say hello but at hearing Legolas and Gimli's voices raised in argument, she knew she should make herself scarce. But she had been curious about Legolas' foul mood and the scientist in her assured her it was wiser to hide behind a bookcase and listen in.

Once the door slammed closed, Legolas said angrily, "You think another woman is going to make you an offer? You're a fool old man without an heir. If a woman asks for your hand, you should accept it."

"Lad, the girl's half my age and she's mistaken my friendship for interest. I only hope to get out of it in a way that she can still ask another. She's supposed to have only one shot at it and she should not waste it on a fool old man like me. I've already selected my eldest of my sister's children as my heir. I don't need a child of my own and I certainly need no wife. I never expected either of these things before and you know that I have no need of these things now."

Legolas refused this. "You and I are not bonded to each other and we have never felt the need to do so. If that has changed, then you should speak, but I remain certain. I love you dearest, I do, but that is not our path."

"No, it is not, love. I am happy with how things are between us. But you fill that place in my heart I would hold for a wife."

"As I do for you."

"Then why must I marry if you are content not to take a wife? Why must I have a child with another when you refuse to do the same?"

"It is different."

"Because I am mortal?"

Legolas paused for a long time before conceding, "Perhaps."

Gimli scoffed. "You are being ridiculous, lad. Now let us put this all behind. I will tell the poor girl that I am for all purposes a taken man and that she can propose to another some other year if she wishes. But in the morning. This old man needs his bed. Will you rest in my chambers or will you find some corner to brood in?"

Legolas chuckled. "I will rest by you, if you wish, but I do not think I will sleep at all with your snoring. But your presence will be welcome and I will not refuse it." 

Rose snuck a peak around the corner and saw Legolas stoop to kiss Gimli's forehead. Legolas put his arm protectively on his shoulder and the pair walked out into the hallway. Rose grabbed her notebook and wrote everything she could remember about the conversation down. She would ask before she published this, of course, but it was such an intriguing case of cross race dialogue that she would be no anthropologist if she did not copy it down.

They would remain the rest of the week at the Glittering Caves. Legolas and Gimli spent most of their time alone together but she dined with them at every meal. The rest of the time she drew and she spoke to the others and she wrote everything down. 

Before she left, she shared her notebook with Gimli to study and asked if anything should be removed. Gimli read through it in amusement and then frowned slightly when he saw the semi-accurate transcript from that night in the library.

Gimli shook his head. "I will not embarrass the poor girl this way. I do not mind you saying how much the elf and I quarrel as anyone would know this. Write the argument as you wish but please leave the girl out."

"So it is...common knowledge about your relationship?"

Gimli laughed. "We bicker so often it would be surprising if the trees and rocks did not speak of it to each other. He is my companion in all things and the greatest love in my life. There is no shame in others knowing that."

"I think if I were to fall in love, I would be the same way," Rose admitted. "To love someone without being...wed to them."

Gimli nodded in understanding. "There can be great love in companionship and commitment without other elements to it. If you seek such a thing, it will find you one day. Sometimes if you do not seek it, it will find you still. Write of us then. Perhaps another will see and understand this in themselves as well." 

So Rose kept the argument in and one can read it in her second book, although a redacted version leaving out the engagement. Many readers wrote her letters about this chapter, more than any other.

Rose and Legolas returned to the forests and she continued her work for some weeks. One morning, a messenger came with a letter for the prince. He read it, smiling to himself as he did. Rose watched from her writing desk, waiting to hear what had delighted him so.

Legolas announced, "It appears that Prince Faramir is to hold a royal banquet in honour of his youngest daughter's coming of age. My household and I are invited to attend as guests. As you are the only member of my household, I would very much like it if you came with me, Miss Gardner."

"Me?" Rose asked in surprise. "At a royal banquet? I don't have anything to wear to something like that. Will there be dancing? I'm a terrible dancer."

"Likely there will be dancing but you do not have to dance," Legolas assured. "There will be plenty of things for you to observe and pleasant people for you to speak with. The Prince of Ithilien is a very kind man and he is very eager to meet you. He is still very close with your Uncle Pippin and I am sure would love to hear news of him. I will arrange for a gown for you, if you wish."

Rose did wish so within a few days an elven girl arrived with a beautiful shimmery dress that reminded Rose of dragonfly wings. Rose packed it away with her satchel and notebooks and then rode with Legolas to Emyn Arnen for the banquet. They arrived the morning before the event and Rose had time to bathe and ready in her room. She spent much of that preparation time looking over the mountains and had to rush through her toilette and lacing herself into the gown.

When she was finally ready, Rose joined Legolas and he escorted her into the grand hall. It was an incredible feat of cedar carpentry and she wished fervently that she could draw the space and ask about its craftsfolk. She said something to that effect to Legolas who promised to make sure she spoke to the estate's steward before they left.

Dinner was five courses and even Rose was pleasantly full at the end of it. She only spoke to the Prince and Princess for a short time but both seemed delighted at hearing about the antics of her Uncles Pippin and Merry. Rose also developed quickly an ever so slight crush on Princess Éowyn and found herself quite speechless before her. 

Then it came time for dancing. Rose found a comfortable spot in the corner where she spoke with Gimli's niece Gudrun. A few others joined them from time to time and for a time people cycled through the group, as some would go up to dance and some would come to rest their feet. Rose was a little surprised by the amount of attention she was receiving. By hobbit standards she was considered pretty but nothing compared to her sister, Elanor the Fair. Rose knew she was mostly a novelty in a beautiful dress and while she was flattered by offers to dance she declined them all. She was no dancer to begin with and knew none of these regal reels. 

Late in the evening, all of her companions were dancing and she waited patiently for someone to return. Rose smoothed out her dress, trying not to fidget too much. She looked around the hall for a friendly face to seek out and found herself meeting the eyes of perhaps the most lovely woman she had ever seen. The woman noticed Rose and smiled. She came across the room and sat beside her. She introduced herself as Sìne, extending her hand to Rose. Rose shook it and tried to be casual in glancing over her new acquaintance. Sìne was quite short for a human, perhaps four feet and a half. Her light blue dress highlighted her equally blue eyes and her kind smile showed the slight laugh lines in her fair skin. Long dark hair tumbled down in curls around her perfectly cut jaw. Rose was immediately infatuated. 

"I hear you are in attendance as Prince Legolas Greenleaf's guest," Sìne said. "Prince Elbaron tells me you are there to study the elves as an....oh what was it..."

"An anthropologist?" Rose offered.

"That was it, thank you. I heard him talking to his Lord Father about having you stay for a few more days so we can all hear about your research. So if hear that offer, pretend to be surprised."

"Are you a member of the royal household?" 

"Prince Elbaron and I are old childhood friends," Sìne explained. "I stood with him when he married his dear wife and I was with her when she gave birth to their first child. I have no siblings to me by blood, but he is my brother and a life long friend."

"Were you born then in Ithilien?"

"Yes, not far from here. I have gone not five days travel from home in all my life, although I wish to see much more. It is hard for me to ride without a second with me and there are few I would willingly be so close to besides dear friends."

"Not a husband?"

Sìne chuckled. "No, no husband. I know I am near forty now and many would think that strange for a woman to wait so long for a man. But I have no interest in men and there has not been another to interest me instead."

Rose blushed a little. "I see. Near forty is not so old. I am thirty-five and only came of age two years ago by Hobbit understanding. It is not uncommon to be a bachelor until ones fifties among my people."

Sìne replied, "Then perhaps I was meant to be born among your people. I have the correct height, if not the large feet."

"You would actually be quite tall for one of our people," Rose replied, "and you have very little hair on your arms and legs. You would still be very distinct."

She smiled. "That is a great comfort. I would hate to blend in entirely."

"Perhaps you could come and visit. If you would like, of course. It is much further than five days but others who do not ride often go by carriage or by foot - though I suppose your feet are a bit more delicate, being human and all."

"Will you be returning to the Shire soon?"

Rose sighed softly. "Perhaps. I do not know. I do not want this to be the end of my adventures, but I am sick for my home and my family. I worry if I go home then I will never leave again and there are so many other books I'd like to write."

Sìne said, "Surely you need the time to craft the books themselves. I imagine that must be easier to do at home."

Rose laughed. "You might think so, but I am one of thirteen children and most of my siblings are younger than I and live at home. The elder two already have seven children between them. It is a very chaotic household."

Sìne laughed as well. "I imagine. Do hobbits live with their families until they are married then?"

Rose replied, "Not all, but usually. We are creatures of comfort and family is part of that comfort. I have thought sometimes of renting my own home but it would be hard to leave Bag End to live entirely alone." 

"Then you must have many visitors and I volunteer to be the first," Sìne said.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked. 

"Yes. And perhaps I will write a book of my own then," Sìne teased. "I think I shall call it _Concerning Hobbits_. What do you think of that?"

"I would welcome your companionship but I don't think anyone will be interested in reading about hobbits."

"I think you would be pleasantly surprised." 

And so it came to pass that within the next fortnight that Rose would begin her journey home with Sìne in tow. She was sent back with gifts and presents from her father's old friends and direct instructions to come and visit again soon. Rose agreed, not just as an anthropologist but also as a dear friend. There was much to learn about the peoples of Middle-earth but there was just as much to learn about the people she loved and cherished.


End file.
